Chain Gang Freestyle
is a song performed by The L.O.X featured in the radio station The Liberty Jam in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Lyrics :Jadakiss :Yeah, what the fuck? :Sheek :Lox baby :Sheek Louch, Jadakiss, Styles too :Blackrob, what the f**k, all up in this mother f**ker :Jadakiss :Bad boy :Stay back :Sheek :Ay yo, you want 15 G's thats stuffed in my pocket? : stop it, that bullshit you talking go reherse that at Rockets :Puff lye I pay dues, that with a tattoo :The thin Ha (Yonkers slang), these motherf**kers gonna watch the Little :Rascals :When I say I bust my shit, believe it all the way :And the summer times where the Chochas show where one in her leg :If you could walk still, every block in Yonkers be hot still :With miners that will bust you down faster than cops kill : still front and step to you, falsley accused :that they just shot and you can still be the judge boo :I die for my 354, with the young stoned :Lox are my heart, cold :Sheek give it to you, like a bitch with a disease :that got AIDS on her lips and wish and hope you bleed :So if you want it, f**k It! :In the Benz I'll be there, you gonna rot like :a dead Luco (spanish slang) under the stairs :Rob :Yeah yo, I swing that a*s through the E-R, now I'm out the D-R :heared in New York, y'all was looking for the Hee Haw :Lads is sweatin' us, we are four of the baddest :I'm the one that go stick you for all the cabage :The icon, doing this shit since Stride-on :Perpitrating a*s like you, I keep my eye on :I rake em, roll em, like smoke from Peter Ross :Then I hold em, stole em, work hard to be the boss :My fashion is Kumb-a-i, or else I'm attackin' :Dukes frontin acting like they toughest then napkins :Spittin', them bullshit crimes I stay hittin' :not forgeting, the bullshit crimes and a*s whippings :The whole 9, I dont waste time, I brace mines from the waistlines :is scared to face mine :See I'm a criminal, so after this interview :I'ma bend a few, f**k It! Could we sin a few? :I put one into you, I promise to God :It's about time y'all pay homage to Rob :Styles :You can catch me on the low with a Calico bitch, :I got flow while she's bagging her shit :Comin' thru in a '98 wagon, lavender shit :imagine the shit, used to be like packing the clip :Cop in the truck the S-C cockin' to dump :You can find me with my enemy coppin' his blunt :When I'm finished ask which block do I want :My pockets is lumped, find me on a yacht with a blunt :What you know about daimonds, knockin' the pump :While on my spare time I learned to market Heron :I'm gettin' valuble, celebrate with stuff off the Malibu :Science is the game and it's all mathematical :Pearl white Porche, licence plate "radical" :It's real when the fedaral-ies in Cali get mad at you :forget that, Lox from the block want the shit back :And I was in the first place, feeling the hit backs :Jadakiss :Let me get back like Jada, more 'rabs than 3-ey-doe :get the potatoe and clap at in brod day-do :You know the flow, where it come from and where it go :or where it's gonna be at, that's where we at :I touch you if you think I'm jiggy with the Puff, :move and still sellin' forty-thousand a week so f**k You! :Three you dont want none of make your insides :Feel like the summer you gettin' Dumber & Dumber :While we get smarter and smarter, makin' shit harder and harder :Til this rap games like the Carter :I'm Nino, Styles is raw steemed from casinos :And Sheek is the boss of the Hennisey gambino :We talking millions, you talking C-notes :you used to stash dope in a sea coach, couldn't play sweet though :You know the Kiss, on the low in the mist :Blowin' roach and sipping Red Ally and Moe with a bitch :When my 'll flip, see how cute you look, :In the box with the suit on like you used to look :Hard body with a purple faced future look :Future crook, the same who's boots I took :Juliani aint a motherf**kin' joke :You got mad broke, alot of gettin' that coke :When they bring it to the lab is it sold to the slab :First felony, you still gettin' four and a half :End Videos File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam The L.O.X. - "Chain Gang Freestyle" Video File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam The L.O.X. - "Chain Gang Freestyle" Category:The Liberty Jam Category:GTA Liberty City Stories songs